Nakamura et al. (Biochem. Biophys. Res. Comm. 1991, Vol 180, No. 1, 124-130) describe a new catalytic function of halohydrin hydrogen-halide-Lyase for the synthesis of β-hydroxynitriles.
Spelberg et al. (Tetrahedron Asymmetry 2002, 13, 1083-1089) analyze the biocatalytic potential of a halohydrin dehalogenase from Agrobacterium radiobacter. 
WO 2005/017141 discloses improved halohydrin dehalogenases and related polynucleotides.
US 2003/0124693A1 discloses the enzymatic conversion of epoxides.
WO 01/90397 discloses the enzymatic conversion of epoxides with different nucleophiles to the corresponding alcohols.